


The Fourth of July

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 4th of July, Canon, F/F, First Meeting, Mild Sexual Content, Rose's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"... and then, there were fireworks."</i>
</p><p>Their first meeting from Rose's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July to all my American readers! Happy Roisa day to all my other readers.
> 
> I was asked to write their meeting from Rose's perspective a long long time ago, but I thought it would make a good anniversary fic, so here you go.
> 
> This fic is rated M, but the content is really light and could probably do with a T rating, but to be safe I put an M on it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Rose could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she walked through the door of the bar. This was not a novel experience for her in the least, she was a beautiful woman in tight clothes; people stared. Rose figured that some people might think of this mindset as vain or overconfident, but for Rose it was just a fact; by society’s standards she was beautiful and she knew it.

She also knew how to use it to her advantage. Normally she didn’t care for the stares, it was unimportant to her and to her goal; not tonight. Tonight her goal was pleasure, not business. Tomorrow she would meet her boyfriend’s (how she hated the word) children, which was a sign she was getting close to what she wanted: an engagement. But tonight she was after something else she wanted; a warm, soft and pliant body beneath her own.

She lifted her eyes and noticed the brunette at the bar was very openly appraising her. Rose lifted a corner of her mouth in a half smile as their eyes met. The brunette smiled at her and turned back around to her drink.

The woman was beautiful and obviously interested, and Rose was intrigued by her sparkling dark eyes. There was something about her that made Rose walk over. She wasn’t sure what it was but she would like to find out.

‘Hi,’ Rose started as she approached the brunette, making sure she had the woman’s attention before continuing. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’

The woman smiled as she lifted her glass. ’34 days sober.’

Rose couldn’t help but laugh at the honest response. It was unexpected, and she was so very rarely surprised. ‘Gotcha. I’m just getting out of the drug world myself.’ Rose couldn’t resist the veiled truth about her job.

The woman laughed again and Rose felt herself laughing with her. She never really laughed, joy was something for children, but the woman’s laugh was so light an infectious she couldn’t help it.

‘Mind if I sit here?’ Rose asked, she was already sitting down, so it wasn’t really a risky question.

‘I do actually.’

Rose raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by the statement.

The woman’s lips were still twisted up into a smile and Rose knew she had not misread the situation.

‘I’d rather get out of here if you don’t mind,’ the woman said, leaving her half empty glass on the bar as she got up.

Rose couldn’t help but smile; she liked this woman. Rose was usually very good at reading people, at predicting what they were going to say, how they were going to react to things she said, but not this woman. The brunette was surprising and direct in a way that reminded Rose of herself, and honest in a way that was the complete opposite of what Rose was.

‘I don’t mind,’ Rose said. It seemed her companion for the night was after the same thing she was; a no-strings attached, anonymous night of sex. Which was Rose’s preferred relationship by far. Especially when the hassle of figuring out which name to use was involved.

The driver’s license in her wallet currently read “Rose Evans”, which had been her name for almost a year now. This particular identity had needed some preparation and many details, like an actual job and a credit history that would check out if anyone went through the trouble.

So “Rose” was the likely choice when anyone asked for her name, but still, the name didn’t really feel like her own, none of the names she took did. And even her real name no longer fitted her.  But that was the price she paid for anonymity. Maybe one day she’d find a name and stick with it, something that suited her.

They walked in silence, Rose following the woman’s lead, watching the hypnotic sway of her hips. She assumed their destination was a hotel or motel room not far from the bar. She had her own room not too far from here. She had needed a discrete one-night stand and Fort Lauderdale was within driving distance but still far away enough to ensure that she would never see the woman she was going to sleep with again.

‘Where are we going?’ Rose asked as her date ducked into a hidden path obscured by foliage with not a lantern in sight.

‘Trust me?’ the woman asked, her impish grin still in place and her brown eyes sparkling in the low lighting.

Rose immediate answer was no. She didn’t trust anyone; it was what kept her alive and out of jail. But looking at the small woman in front of her, her innocent smile and sparkling eyes, she figured that _if_ anything happened, which was very unlikely, she could take her. Rose was still armed after all.

‘Just enough to follow you into the dark,’ Rose grinned.

‘Great,’ the woman smiled, holding out her hand for Rose to take. ‘That’s all I need.’

Rose smiled and accepted the out-stretched hand, their fingers intertwining in the first skin-to-skin touch.

The brunette’s skin was soft and warm and Rose couldn’t help but run her thumb across the woman’s knuckles, itching to touch more of her bare skin.

‘So if I ask where you were taking me, would I get an answer?’ Rose asked, ducking to avoid being hit in the face with a low-hanging branch.

‘We’re almost there,’ the woman said, and Rose could hear, more than see her smile.

The bushes parted and Rose realized they had been following a maintenance trail to a closed-off pool, the underwater lights making the water glint invitingly.

‘I don’t think we are supposed to be here,’ Rose said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

‘That’s what makes it fun,’ the woman grinned, releasing Rose’s hand to take off her heels.

Rose rolled her eyes and watched as the brunette walked over to the edge of the pool, shoes in hand, and watched the water for a moment.

‘Come on, I promise we won’t get caught,’ the brunette grinned, sitting down at the water’s edge, her feet dangling in the pool.

Rose smiled, the brunette was certainly full of surprises, it was really quite nice not to know what someone was going to do next. But Rose knew what she wanted to happen next, so she slipped off her heels and joined her date at the side of the pool. Their hands almost touched as she said down next to her, kicking aimlessly at the water.

They both stared straight ahead in silence for a while, looking at the empty and dark windows around them, the palm leafs rustling softly in the breeze. There was no one around and the night was silent and Rose really wanted to kiss the surprising woman next to her.

‘So do you sneak into closed pools often?’ Rose asked, kicking some water onto the brunette’s tan legs.

A mysterious smile was the only answer she got, and Rose laughed in response, inching her hand closer, their fingertips now touching.

‘You don’t kiss and tell, got it,’ Rose smiled softly, feeling the desire the touch the brunette become overwhelming. Not only because she wanted to sleep with her, but the woman next to her was incredibly beautiful and Rose needed something tangible to know she wasn’t dreaming. Because the feeling she had when she had first laid eyes on the woman had only intensified.

The woman nudged her with her foot, sending shivers up Rose’s spine.

‘So how long are you in town?’ the brunette asked, turning her head to look at Rose. Her darkened eyes momentarily distracting Rose.

‘The weekend,’ she answered with a smile, stroking her foot up the woman’s calf. ‘I’m trying to close this deal, but my heart’s not in it.’

It was a completely innocent statement, but it was the most truthful Rose had been in a while. She knew the deal was as good as closed, but the commitment that would spring forth from it was something she wasn’t sure she could handle. She would, of course. But she needed a little distraction first, something to keep her sane for a while. That was why she was here tonight, at the pool side with a strange woman instead of in bed with her boyfriend. And she could already tell that she felt more for the brunette next to her in the small hour she’d known her than she would ever feel for Emilio in a lifetime.

‘I didn’t expect this,’ Rose said laughingly, surprised by her own honesty. But even that didn’t stop her from letting her eyes drift down from the woman’s dark eyes to her full lips.

‘You never know when lightning’s gonna strike,’ the brunette said, her gaze fixed on Rose’s lips.

Rose couldn’t hold off any longer and tilted her head, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

There was a loud bang as fireworks exploded in the sky, but it registered only as a distant sound to Rose, the fireworks being overpowered by the electricity of the kiss coursing through her body.

She pulled back with a gasp, searching the woman’s eyes for a spark of the same emotion she was feeling. Emotions had never been her strong suit, but she saw the same look of awe and amazement reflected in the brown eyes.

Rose didn’t hesitate and leaned in again, their noses bumping together clumsily in their haste to get another taste, another kiss.

Rose raised one hand to the side of the woman’s face, cupping her cheek, pulling her closer.

In contrast to the short brush of their lips earlier, this kiss was bruising and desperate. Rose needed this, needed even more.

The brunette’s hand was on her waist, Rose feeling its warmth through her dress. Wanting nothing more than to feel it on her skin.

She mindlessly opened her mouth as her date’s tongue ran across her lower lip. They both moaned in response to the deepening kiss, Rose’s tongue almost desperately stroking against the one invading her mouth so wonderfully.

Their lips moved against each other in perfect harmony, like they had done this a thousand times before, like they were made to do this.

Rose felt the brunette’s hands roaming across her back, pulling the zipper of her dress down a couple of inches without breaking the kiss.

Rose raised her own hands to the woman’s chest, starting to undo the buttons of the brunette’s blue dress.

Seeing this as a green light to continue her undressing, the brunette pulled the zipper the rest of the way down.

Rose gasped for air as she felt warm hands on the naked skin of her back. Suddenly she remembered where they were; at the side of a pool, out in the open where anyone could walk by and catch them in the act. And Rose found she didn’t care, she wanted to touch this woman and she didn’t want to wait any longer.

She looked into deep brown eyes, the dark eyes silently asking for permission to take this further. Rose bit her lip and nodded, her own hands swiftly undoing the buttons keeping her from seeing the beautiful woman in front of her completely.

‘God, you’re gorgeous,’ the woman muttered, her fingers dancing across Rose’s shoulders, connecting the freckles Rose hated so much.

Rose her dress was pooled around her waist by now and it wouldn’t go any further without her getting up.

Rose impatiently pulled at the brunette’s dress, even now all the buttons were undone it only provided her with a tantalizing peek at beautiful lace clad breasts heaving slightly with exertion.

Both of them knew that this was as undressed as they were going to get while sitting down, but neither of them wanted to break the trance in an uncoordinated scramble to their feet.

So instead Rose leaned in again, her hand on the back of the brunette’s neck, fusing the mouth together.

As they kissed, the brunette’s hands pulled the clasp of Rose’s bra apart, covering Rose’s now bare breasts with her hands.

Rose moaned and arched into the touch, her nipples digging into soft hands.

‘I want to see you, too,’ Rose whispered against kiss swollen lips, blinking her eyes open as her new lover massaged her breasts; rolling the rock-hard nipples between skilled fingers. Rose groaning softly as she realized how much she had missed that sensation.

‘I wanna see all of you,’ the brunette husked, moving her lips down Rose’s throat.

Rose covered the woman’s wandering hands, pulling them away from her breasts.

They both sighed at the loss, and Rose wanted to kiss the disappointed pout of her lover’s lips, but she slowly got to her feet instead, pulling the other woman up with her.

Rose tugged her own dress down over her hips, kicking it to the side as soon as it hit the ground. She felt her lover’s eyes trail up her body appreciatively and was suddenly reminded that while she herself was nearly naked, the brunette was still fully clothed, save a couple of buttons.

Rose couldn’t let this imbalance continue and surged forwards, grabbing the hem of the brunette’s dress and pulling it over her head in one smooth move.

Before the dress hit the ground beside them, Rose’s hands were on the brunette’s breasts, massaging them through the coarse lace.

Her lover was taking it one step further, literally. Stepping forward, their chests pressing together as she pulled Rose down for another kiss.

As they kissed, Rose managed to unhook her lover’s bra and toss it somewhere to the side. Now the garment was discarded and they were finally at equal stages of undress, Rose’s hands didn’t want to leave the brunette’s body ever again, the miles of soft, smooth skin all hers to roam. Well, hers to roam for the night.

It seemed her lover had much the same idea, her hands having firmly settled on Rose’s ass, pulling them flush together.

In their heated exploration of each other’s bodies, they hadn’t noticed how close to the edge of the pool they had gotten and when Rose took a step backwards, one of her feet landed only on air. Her balance thrown off, she grabbed the brunette’s shoulders, pulling her into the water with her.

They broke the surface of the pool a few seconds later, gasping for air.

The brunette was laughing and Rose couldn’t help but join in. It was absolutely ridiculous, but the water was nice and warm. And even with her hair sticking to her skin and her make up running, her lover was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She reached out to brush a lock of hair that was sticking to the brunette’s forehead away. The somewhat intimate move made the passion that had been momentarily lost by their tumble into the pool bubble to the surface again, fueled by their state of undress.

Soon they were locked in a heated kiss again, their wet underwear finally discarded as their slick bodies moved against each other like they were made to do so.

They had fallen into the deep end of the pool and soon they realized that the energy they used to stay above water could be better spend otherwise, so the brunette pressed Rose back against the side of the pool. Trapping Rose between the tiles behind and the warm body in front of her.

‘You’re incredible,’ the brunette praised, her lips already on Rose’s. Her tongue parting them within seconds.

Rose knew that if they were in a bed instead of a pool, she would be firmly on the bottom. The petite brunette taking the lead at every step of their love making, and for once Rose found she quite liked not being in control, not dictating the pace. She tilted her head back, hitting the side of the pool with a thud, and just let her lover lead.

It wasn’t long before the brunette’s hands moved from her breasts, to her ass, to between her legs. Parting her folds with expert precision and sliding two fingers into her without any difficulty.

Rose knew she had been wet, not only from the water surrounding them, but the absolutely ease with which her lover was fucking her amazed the redhead.

With all the teasing and flirting beforehand, it wasn’t long before Rose threw her head back against the pool wall, her nails digging into the brunette’s shoulders as her first orgasm of the night washed over her. Her muscles froze, her blood felt like liquid fire, and there were fireworks visible behind her eyelids as well as in the sky.

There were many orgasms to follow after that one, both received and given, in the pool and later in a motel room not far from there. Their hair dripping on the sheets and each other as they made love over and over again.

Rose lost count of the orgasms she’d received at the brunette’s hand, or mouth as later became the case. But each one was amazing and made Rose forget about the life she had to return to the next morning.

Sated and exhausted after hours and hours of sexual bliss, Rose lay on her back, covered only by a thin sheet. The brunette sleeping peacefully right next to her.

Rose turned onto her side and watched her sleep for a while. The brunette really was stunning, even now, in sleep, free of any make up, still slightly sweaty from their earlier activities. Her wet hair had dried and was starting to curl, not like Rose knew her own hair was doing at the moment, but Rose still couldn’t resist combing her fingers through the soft waves.

The fireworks outside had died down, but Rose found she wanted to stay in bed with the brunette a little longer, watch her sleep, maybe hold her for a little. All of these were feelings she had never experienced before. And she had no idea why she was feeling them now; she didn’t even know the woman’s name.

Rose resolutely sat up, she had to go. It was just a one-night stand and it was over now, she had gotten what she came for, so she should go.

Uncharacteristically, she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the brunette’s forehead. A final farewell.

She didn’t leave a note, didn’t leave anything. She quietly got dressed and left the motel room, not looking back. She would never see the woman, or her beautiful brown eyes, again and it would be better to forget about her now. Because it couldn’t and wouldn’t happen again.

So when Rose turned her head the next evening and met those same beautiful brown eyes, she couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open and her eyes from widening in surprise.

In all her carefully crafted plans, she hadn’t left any room for coincidence, and now it seemed a coincidence of cosmic proportions had just slipped through her defenses. And it was going to be a whole lot harder not to give in to her impulses again now she knew the woman’s name.

Luisa, her boyfriend’s daughter, had managed to surprise her once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fireworks tonight! 
> 
> As my summer holidays have officially started, I plan to get back to writing. So expect more regular updates for all my other fics.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or ideas for fic, or if you just want to yell about Roisa or something else, I'm there!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
